


In this moment you mean everything

by peujeune



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peujeune/pseuds/peujeune
Summary: Mitch goes into heat unexpectedly and Scott doesn't have a chance to leave before his alpha instincts tell him not to.





	In this moment you mean everything

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** : This was on my original account, [wearetheluckyones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/works), but I've decided to make it so that WATLO is One Direction Fanfiction and PJ is everything else (and there's a lot of everything else).
> 
> Original Notes: A Scomiche A/B/O, because I _need. I need_. Title from Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners.

Scott's up late, watching old reruns of _Xena: Warrior Princess_ , Mitch asleep in bed when the smell hits him. It's thick and sweet, and he always likens it to chocolate covered strawberries and vanilla. 

He turns the TV off and gets up, peaking into Mitch's room, breathing in and out through his mouth so his alpha instincts don't take over.

"Mitch?"

"Scott. You gotta, you gotta go. It came on so fast."

Scott knows. Mitch was supposed to have another week before his heat came on, but now he's here and Mitch _smells so good_.

"I gotta... I'm gonna call Kirstie."

Scott tries to leave, he really does, but his feet are practically glued to the ground, and there's blood rushing in his ears, his cock thickening and tenting the front of his briefs.

" _Scott_." Mitch whines, back arching up off the bed obscenely, giving Scott a peak of his cock, red and hard and leaking on his belly. " _Alpha_."

The growl starts deep in his chest and grows and grows, becoming louder and louder until its filling up the room and Mitch is whimpering, muttering ' _alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha_ ' over and over again like a prayer.

"Mitch, god, Mitch, I want to, but I can't."

"Scotty, fuck me, knot me, breed me, alpha, breed me."

"Fuck." Scott mutters. He's fighting his alpha instincts real hard, he knows he needs to go, but _god_ , he just wants to stay so bad. "Mitchy."

"Scott, please, please, _please_."

"Mitch, god, are you sure?" Scott takes a hesitant few steps into the room, and the smell really hits him, then. "Please tell me you're sure."

"I'm so, so sure, please Mitch, want it so bad, _please_."

Scott hopes to god he isn't doing the wrong thing, here.

He steps further into the room and tugs his t-shirt over his head, following it with his briefs.

"Are you wet, sweetheart?" He asks, kneeling on the edge of the bed, spreading Mitch's thighs, reaching for his hole in between. God, he is wet, _very_. "Perfect."

"Scott, _please_." Mitch whimpers, spreading his thighs further, lifting up his knees so Scott can see his hole, wet, red and fluttering. "Fuck me, please."

Scott's blood is still rushing in his ears, and his cock is absolutely _aching_. He presses two fingers against Mitch's hole and pushes in. He's hot and so so wet, and all Scott can think about is sinking his cock inside him.

"C'mon, Scott, please."

Scott groans, swallowing the lump in his throat, curling a hand around his cock and jerking it to the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Alright, Mitch, I got you." Scott shuffles close to Mitch and rests his elbows on either side of Mitch's head, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm gonna take care of you, Mitchy."

When Scott first pushes in, Mitch whimpers so loud he's sure the whole neighbourhood would've heard him.

"Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, Scott, _please_."

"Shh, sweetheart, I got you." Scott settles his cock inside inside Mitch until his hole is stretched around the base, just before his swollen knot. "I'm gonna fill you up, baby, get you swollen with my pups."

Mitch whines as Scott starts fucking him, in and out in quick, solid thrusts, lifting his hips so he hits Mitch's prostate on almost every inwards thrust. "Scotty, _please_."

Scott curls his hand around the back of Mitch's neck and kisses him again, licking into his mouth and biting at his lip. "So, good, Mitchy. So tight." He thrusts in again, before grinding his hips in little figure eights. "C'mon, Mitchy, want to see you come."

Mitch whines, arching his back and grinding back against Scott. He reaches behind him to wrap his hands around the slats of the headboard, back arching beautifully. "Wanna come, wanna come."

Scott kisses him again, quickening his thrusts.

The first time Mitch comes, he whines loud and arches off the bed, semen splattering onto his belly and chest in strings. 

Scott continues to fuck him through it, sucking bruises into Mitch's neck, careful not to bite him and mate him. Even if Mitch does want this, there's a huge chance he doesn't want to mate, and Scott doesn't want to take his choice away from him, even if his alpha instincts want him to.

"Scotty, Scotty. Fill me up, c'mon."

Scott sits up on his knees and curls his hands around Mitch's thigh and lifts them up, folding him in half and fucking into him, hard and fast.

"Scott, please, _please_."

Scott kisses Mitch's calf and holds his thighs tight, his fingers pressing bruises into the skin. He's so close, he can feel it in his belly, but he wants Mitch to come again before he does.

He curls his fist around Mitch's cock and jerks him off like that, dicking into him while Mitch whimpers under him, writhing in the sheets.

"Scotty, Scotty, please, wanna come. _Please_."

"I know, sweetheart, I'm gonna make you come.

The second time Mitch comes, Scott follows barely seconds later, pushing in past his knot just before it starts swelling, locking them together as Scott spurts inside him, over and over.

"God, Scotty, _fuck_."

Scott kisses Mitch, hard and passionate, like he's thirsty for it, and Mitch whimpers into his mouth.

By the time Scott's knot goes down, Mitch is already passed out, and Scott pulls out and slides off the bed to find his clothes.

"Where're you going?"

Scott blinks over at the bed. Mitch's there, eyes open, curled up around a pillow.

"I..."

Mitch smiles. "C'mon, stupid, I need cuddles before you fuck me again."

Scott chuckles softly and drops his t-shirt, climbing back onto the bed and curling up around Mitch's back. "You sure?"

"No, not at all," Mitch shrugs and Scott kisses the back of his neck, curling his hand around Mitch's hip. "Does it matter?"

"Yes and no. Go back to sleep. I'll get you some food and water in a bit."


End file.
